Zły dzień
by Elanor-1995
Summary: Zdarzają się czasami takie dni, kiedy wszyscy denerwują się na wszystkich.


Zły dzień

\- To nie jest norma, Remusie - powiedział Filius Flitwick, patrząc na drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego z wyjątkowo zakłopotaną miną. - Nie myśl sobie, że tak u nas jest zawsze. Coś się po prostu musiało stać.

Snape westchnął ostentacyjnie, zupełnie tak, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się od powiedzenia, że owszem, to jest norma. Całkiem możliwe zresztą, że zdecydowałby się na powiedzenie tego, a nawet czegoś więcej, ale w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z ogromnym impetem. Stanęła w nich rozzłoszczona do granic możliwości Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Zamorduję ją, jeśli dalej będzie tak wrzeszczeć- mruknęła pod nosem Pomona Sprout, wpatrując się smętnie w filiżankę herbaty. - Głowa mi pęka.

Lupin wyprostował się w fotelu, nie siląc się na udawanie, że robi coś konstruktywnego. Flitwick spojrzał prosto na wicedyrektorkę, lecz ona nie zwracała aktualnie uwagi na nikogo, prócz osoby, która stała za nią. Sprout zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Jedynie Snape nie uniósł głowy znad pergaminu, na którym pisał z zawziętością średniowiecznego skryby..

\- Przez cały czas w… tym przypadku siedziałam cicho! Podporządkowywałam się twoim decyzjom, choć nie z wszystkimi się zgadzałam! - wrzasnęła McGonagall. - Tak, tak, Dumbledore! Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię!

Obrzuciła pokój nauczycielski wściekłym spojrzeniem, jakby miała wielką ochotę zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi. Lupin zerknął na jej ręce i dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą, prawdopodobnie zorientowawszy się, że póki co chyba nie zamierza sięgnąć po różdżkę. Jedną dłoń położyła na biodrze, drugą przytrzymywała drzwi.

\- Wiem - odezwał się z nienaturalnym wręcz spokojem nadal niewidoczny Dumbledore.

\- Przestań na mnie patrzeć, jakbym ci pół rodziny wymordowała! - ryknęła McGonagall. Sprout skrzywiła się lekko, masując skronie. - Doskonale wiedziałeś, że ci idioci tego nie podpiszą i było ci to na rękę z powodu Blacka! Ale… Sam mu powiesz, że takie są zasady, sam mu będziesz cytował regulamin, jak jakiś cholerny urzędnik z Ministerstwa! Ja! Tego! Nie! Zrobię! Odeślę go do ciebie! Ktoś przecież powinien mu wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie może uczestniczyć w czymś, w czym uczestniczą wszyscy!

-Nie będziemy się tłumaczyć z tego, że nie nagięliśmy dla niego regulaminu, moja droga. Odpowiedź jest prosta i tego będziemy się trzymać. Nie może, bo nie ma pisemnej zgody prawnych opiekunów. Nie będzie zachwycony, ale też nie zauważy w tym nic podejrzanego. To lepsze, niż gdyby myślał, że z jakichś przyczyn szczególnie go pilnujemy.

McGonagall zacisnęła palce na klamce.

\- Zawsze wiesz, co jest lepsze - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ale znam jakoś zaskakująco niewiele osób, którym twoja troska wyszła na dobre.

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała tonem mogącym stanowić spore zagrożenie dla globalnego ocieplenia. Zatrzasnęła drzwi z siłą, która wprawiła w drżenie stojące na stole filiżanki. Zanim jednak to zrobiła, przez ułamek sekundy można było dostrzec pobladłą, ściągniętą bólem twarz Dumbledore'a. Flitwick gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i wykonał taki ruch, jakby zamierzał poderwać się z krzesła. McGonagall podeszła szybko do jednego z foteli i usiadła sztywno, wbijając wzrok w płonący na kominku ogień. Była blada, ramiona jej drżały. Wyglądała jak po wyjątkowo wyczerpującym pojedynku. Klamka poruszyła się lekko, lecz ostatecznie drzwi się nie otworzyły, a po chwili z korytarza dało się słyszeć odgłos oddalających się kroków.

\- No no, Minerwo, co tak ostro? - zapytał Snape, nie odrywając się od pisania. - Zdaje się, że dyrektor chciał wejść, a ty zamknęłaś mu drzwi przed nosem.

\- Dyrektor nie miał tu nic do załatwienia. Szedł ze mną z powodu tej… rozmowy, którą właśnie zakończyliśmy - odparła McGonagall, niemal całkowicie zasłaniając twarz kraciastą chustką do nosa.

\- Chodzi o Harry'ego? - zapytał cicho Lupin.

\- Zawsze chodzi o Pottera - stwierdził jadowitym tonem Snape. - Można by pomyśleć, że nie rozmawia się tu o nikim innym.

\- Severusie, co ty znowu… - zaczął Flitwick.

\- Och, przymknijcie się w końcu! - krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach Sprout. Lupin spojrzał na nią z troską.

\- Skoro nadal boli cię głowa, może łaskawie byś coś wzięła, zamiast nas terroryzować - warknęła z za chusteczki McGonagall. Sprout wstała, a jej twarz wykrzywił wściekły grymas. Lupin zerwał się z fotela, błyskawicznie znalazł się przy niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie, Pomono, proszę, dość tego - powiedział łagodnie, choć w jego głosie pobrzmiewała wyraźnie desperacka nuta.

W tym momencie drzwi znów się otworzyły i do pokoju nauczycielskiego weszła Rolanda Hooch, przynosząc ze sobą zapach jesiennego powietrza. Szybko zlustrowała twarze obecnych swymi jastrzębimi oczami. Nieco dłużej zawiesiła wzrok na McGonagall.

\- Co tu się odp… yhm, odbywa? - zapytała ostro. - Mijałam na schodach dyrektora. Minę miał taką, jakby dostał w twarz.

\- Po prostu… chyba wszyscy mamy dziś nienajlepszy dzień - odparł Lupin. Sprout usiadła, ale jej mina wciąż wskazywała na silne rozdrażnienie.

\- Słyszałem, że niektórzy są szczególnie wrażliwi na fazy księżyca - oznajmił Snape, zwijając zapisany pergamin.

\- O tak. Zdecydowanie nienajlepszy dzień - mruknęła Hooch. Podeszła do jednej z szafek i zaczęła energicznie przetrząsać jej zawartość. - A niech to! - zawołała po chwili. - Czy naprawdę tak trudno odkładać dzienniki na miejsce? Filiusie, nie będę już mówić o tym, że ciągle nie wpisujesz tematów, bo to sprawa Minerwy, nie moja, ale zawsze gdy masz zajęcia z którąś klasą, dziennik nigdy nie znajduje się tam, gdzie powinien.

Flitwick zrobił urażoną minę i otworzył usta, by odeprzeć atak, lecz Lupin go ubiegł.

\- Napijmy się wszyscy czekolady - powiedział. - To pomoże.

\- No, dobraliście się z dyrektorem - stwierdziła Hooch, już bez poprzedniej agresji. - Ale ja bardzo chętnie. Zmęczyłam się.

\- Ja nie zdążę - powiedział nieco żałośnie Flitwick. - Za pięć minut mam zajęcia.

Snape zerknął na zegar, zabrał Hooch sprzed nosa dopiero odnaleziony dziennik i wyszedł bez słowa, po drodze jeszcze obrzucając McGonagall wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- Chciałam uzupełnić tematy! - zawołała Hooch, gdy tylko za Snape'em zamknęły się drzwi. - Co on sobie myśli?

\- Przecież Blacka w końcu złapią - odezwała się niespodziewanie McGonagall. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Oczy miała zaczerwienione. - Owszem, powiedziałam o kilka słów za dużo, ale nie zostawię tego tak. Blacka złapią i nie będzie wtedy żadnego, sensownego powodu, dla którego Harry miałby nie uczestniczyć w wyjściach do Hogsmeade. Skoro teraz powołujemy się na brak zgody opiekunów, ponoć dla jego bezpieczeństwa, to co mu niby powiemy, gdy zagrożenia już nie będzie? Przecież wiadomo, że oni mu tego nie podpiszą, po prostu z czystej złośliwości, a my… a ja będę mieć związane ręce.

\- Jest aż tak źle? - spytał Lupin.

\- Tak. To są kompletni kretyni. Nie uwierzyłabym, że można takim być, gdybym tego na własne oczy nie widziała. I Albus powinien zrozumieć, że… Och, mniejsza z tym. Po prostu nie można tego rozwiązać w taki sposób.

\- Przemyśli to - orzekła Hooch. - Nie wiem, co mu powiedziałaś, ale nieźle go trafiło. Pogratulowałabym ci, gdybym ALbusa nie lubiła. Chyba tylko ty potrafisz doprowadzić go do takiego stanu.

McGonagall westchnęła ciężko. Lupin zabrał się do przygotowywania czekolady, a Flitwick zerwał się z fotela i wykrzyknąwszy tylko: „Na brodę Merlina!", wybiegł z pokoju. Po kilku sekundach z korytarza dało się słyszeć nieco zrzędliwe:

\- No, uwaga panie psorze, uwaga. Ledwo żem pana zauważył. Tragedia by była jak nic.

To, co zrobił Hagrid należało określić bardziej mianem wtargnięcia, niż wejścia. Drzwi huknęły o ścianę, coś zazgrzytało, zatrzeszczało, ale na niepokojących dźwiękach na szczęście się skończyło. Hagrid rozejrzał się po pokoju z niezadowoloną miną.

\- Nie widzieliście mojego płaszcza? Taki porządny był, z bobrów. Gdzieś mi go cholibka wcięło. Rękę bym sobie dał uciąć, że go tu nie zostawiłem, ale już wszędzie szukam.

Nauczyciele zgodnie pokręcili głowami.

\- A w szafie nie ma?

\- Nie ma - odrzekł Lupin. - Jest tylko jakieś futro, do którego nikt się nie przyznaje. Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć, gdzie w nim ostatnio chodziłeś.

\- Sprawdź odrazu w Świńskim Łbie, zamiast tu bez sensu łazić - mruknęła Sprout. Hagrid zmierzył ją złym spojrzeniem.

\- Cholibka, przecież to nie igła - powiedział. - No nic, jeszcze u siebie popatrzę.

\- Znajdzie się, jak przestaniesz szukać - odezwała się McGonagall. - A jeśli nie, sprawisz sobie nowy. Może już najwyższy czas?

\- Taaa, pewnie racja, pani psor. Ale wie pani, jak coś takiego wkurzy? Zastanawia się człowiek, czy już coś ma z głową nie tak, czy co?

\- Wiem - odparła, sięgając do kieszeni.

Hagrid odwrócił się do wyjścia, lecz zatrzymał się, z ręką na klamce.

\- Nie wiecie, co się stało profesorowi Dumbledore'owi? - zapytał. - Widziałem go na błoniach. Przybity był strasznie, nic się nie odezwał. Tak mi się zdawało, jakby płakał, albo co? Źle to wyglądało.

\- Jakiś parszywy dzień dzisiaj jest Hagridzie - stwierdziła Hooch. - Wszyscy mają podły nastrój, nawet ty.

\- Bo mi taki porządny płaszcz diabli wzięli - burknął Hagrid i wyszedł. Drzwi znowu zatrzeszczały podejrzanie.

Przez jakiś czas nikt się nie odzywał. Jedynie Lupin zaklął pod nosem, gdy potrącił niechcący swój kubek z lwem Gryffindora. Kubek spadł na podłogę i roztrzaskał się na drobniutkie kawałeczki, a tradycyjne reparo z jakichś przyczyn było nieskuteczne. Dziura w denku nijak nie dała się załatać, uszko, choć złożyło się w całość, nie trzymało się naczynia.

\- Wiesz, że już ich nie produkują - powiedziała rzeczowo Sprout, przyglądając się wysiłkom kolegi.

\- Wiem. Ale nawet nie o to chodzi. Trzynaście lat temu dostałem go od Jamesa Pottera.

McGonagall posłała mu współczujące spojrzenie. W palcach obracała dość długą, srebrną igłę.

\- Co to? - spytała zaintrygowana Hooch.

\- Płaszcz Hagrida. Zostawił go wczoraj w szafie, a ja… - urwała, wyraźnie zakłopotana. Jej policzki poczerwieniały.

\- Stwierdziłaś, że już nie możesz na niego patrzeć i przetransmutowałaś go w igłę — podpowiedziała usłużnie Hooch, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Naprawdę nie wypada, żeby w czymś takim chodził. Zwłaszcza odkąd został nauczycielem - odrzekła McGonagall.

\- Cholibka, przecież to nie igła - powiedział Lupin, całkiem umiejętnie naśladując głos Hagrida. Wszyscy, nawet Sprout, zaczęli się śmiać. Pokój nauczycielski wypełnił się zapachem czekolady.


End file.
